Just One More Week
by Raze Flyn
Summary: Short Ash/Gary ficlet with them hiding their relationship until a contract is signed in one week.


Disclaimer: Pokemon it's world and characters belong to Game Freak, Nintendo and anyone I haven't mentioned. I'm just borrowing them for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue.

Notes: Just a ficlet I wrote as part of my goal of 30 ficlets written in the month of march in addition to all the fics I normally work on.

Pairing: Ash/Gary

Pokemon

Just One more Week

"They're late," Professor Marks said clearly irritated at the new Frontier brain who was going to be operating out of the new facility that had been built on the edge of the Mt. Silver pokemon preserve. He could easily see that the head of the research center also based at the preserve was still torn about allowing the new battle frontier facility. It would bring in necessary funds for research and upkeep of the preserve but it meant they'd have to deal with a great deal much trainer traffic. "Professor Oak, please call the battle frontier organization again and find out what is taking them so long."

"Yes sir," he said turning and leaving the room. He was used to being the designated secretary when Marks got annoyed. He was nearly to the closest phone when someone he had he saw a familiar face rushing toward him in a hurry. "Your late, Ash, Marks, is having a melt down."

"Sorry, the second alarm didn't go off this morning," Ash said quickly. He glanced past Ash to Pikachu who was shaking his head about the obvious lie. Ash then said quietly. "That or I was too tired from last night." Ash then shot by him leaving him standing there annoyed. They had both agreed not to mention their relationship yet.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said clearly dismayed at Ash before hurrying after him. He followed after the small yellow pokemon still annoyed with Ash. Their relationship was still new having only really changed from the strange mix of rivalry and friendship it had always been during the negotiation stages for this whole venture. They'd agreed to keep things quiet until the final contracts were signed to avoid any complications their sudden involvement might have for the negotiations.

He arrived to find Ash accepting Marks' criticism about his tardiness without an objection which was a remarkable show of patience on his part so he decided to let the earlier moment go. He was silently praying that Marks would finish before Ash reached the breaking point and said something stupid. "I apologize sir, and it won't happen again." Ash finally said and he recognized the warning sign Ash wouldn't stay quiet if the lecture continued.

"Good," Marks said still clearly annoyed. "Now the purpose of the meeting is to let you know the final contracts will be signed next week once the final loose end is tied up." As soon as the final check cleared he mentally translated. He set back and enjoyed watching Ash having to be on his best behavior for Marks and the other higher top scientist at the research field. He could already picture the tirade he would hear later when they were alone. Ash had learned to keep his mouth shut when he needed to but he would still fly off the handle in private about things that bugged him.

The meeting finally ended so he stepped forward. "I'll walk Mr. Ketchum out," he volunteered and Marks nodded. He saw amused looks on the professors who had bothered to look up his history with Ash. Marks didn't care about anything but keeping his facility in the black so he had never caught on that he and Ash even knew each other.

"You know that guy is a real jerk," Ash said as soon as they were in the stair well. "How do you stand working for him?" He had to suppress a smile that was actually tamer than he expected from Ash.

"I work with him not for him," He corrected and saw Ash glare. "He's still not happy about having to make a deal with the battle frontier folks." He said and then pushed ash back against the wall giving him a quick kiss. "He'll get over it and things will be better once the final check clears."

"I thought you didn't want to do anything here where someone might see?" Ash said clearly teasing. He kissed him one more time then backed up. "I guess I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"Relax, Ash, we can pick it up when I stop by your hotel tonight or you could come by my place?" He asked hoping for Ash to come back to his place tonight. Ash's hotel was a bit Spartan for the activities he had in mind.

"I'll stop by around seven I'm supposed to stop by the pokemon center to call mom at six," Ash said quickly. He didn't get to respond as they reached the door to the main floor and they had to be just two future coworkers again. He was definitely looking forward to the final contract signing so they didn't have to sneak around anymore. Just one more week to go he reminded himself.

The End.


End file.
